


【寡鹰】Shake it out 粮食向 一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shake it out - Florence + The Machine, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如歌词</p>
            </blockquote>





	【寡鹰】Shake it out 粮食向 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、文章灵感来源于 Florence+The machine 的shake it out，但是文笔有限结局和歌曲不同了 Orz  
> 2、全程寡妇视角，肥啾打酱油  
> 3、全文2550+  
> 4、其实并没有很注重寡鹰之间的情感交流，所以......也无所谓BE HE？ 反正没死人  
> 5、这是给某人的生贺，所以.......我果然不适合写BG Orz  
> 6、文中的Yelena Belova只是借用名字，与漫画人物/剧情无关

    清脆的巴掌声回荡在在废旧的仓库内。  
  
    Natasha因为脸上的刺痛而转醒，不过她装作还在昏迷的样子。绑架者有恃无恐，根本没有蒙住她的眼睛，这标志着他们将不吝于下杀手。她一边盘算着一边不动声色地拉扯着手腕上的绳子，希望可以偷偷解开。

    “不要再拖延时间了，Romanoff。你的小男友也找不到这里来。”  
  
    Natasha在惹毛他们前听话地睁开了眼。说话的是个金发少女，但显然周围那圈比她健壮的男人们都只是她的手下。Natasha并不意外会在这次任务中 听到俄语。当神盾局的情报部门表示目标的雇佣兵中混有来历不明的女性时，她就做好了会遇到熟人的准备。红屋只教会了她们成为武器所必需的知识，所以计划中 止后的幸存者除了沦为娼妓外，最好的出路不过是成为雇佣兵，继续做着买卖生命的勾当。  
  
    只有在现在还做着骑士梦，用着石器时代武器的傻瓜才会信任一个已经被淬炼完成的人性兵器。  
  
    “我们得快点，Yelena。(1)”旁边地位比较高的一个男人这么提醒着金发少女，但是被她的手势制止了。  
  
    Yelena。Natasha在记忆中搜索着这个名字。红屋的受害者太多，而且她并不确定她是否沿用了本名。  
  
    “Yelena Belova，还记得这个名字吗，Romanoff，还是说你在背叛了我们之后就把这些全都给忘了？不过你还要把情报卖给资本主义，不是吗？”  
  
    “Belova……”Natasha只能记起一丝模糊的印象。她是偌大的国家机器崩坏前挣扎出来的第一个作品，而在她参加毕业典礼时，Yelena 所在的二队才刚刚开始训练。Natasha并不知道有几个幸运儿能熬过训练，但她训练有素的大脑还是记住了所有人的资料。  
  
     后来她投身于任务，并没有继续跟踪她们的成长。她只知道她们还没能完全投入实战前，巨国就已经轰然陨落。新国家的领导人并没有总结前人的失败，他们 全盘接受了红屋的女孩们，但是训练更为严苛。女孩们被不同派系的人瓜分，成为他们争权夺利的棋子。她们继续为他们撑起这套腐朽的机器而奉献青春，满足他们 疯狂的掠夺。试验品取之不尽，新的受害者被源源不断地带到这里。当时的她还只是众多棋子中的一枚，为了活命只能拼命完成任务，直到在布达佩斯，一个弓箭手 告诉他世界上还有开明的间谍组织。  
  
    她活着脱离了红屋，但她不知道还有多少尸骨沦为了成功者的垫脚石。  
  
    “你还活着……”  
  
    Yelena又甩了一巴掌，打断了她的话。  
  
    “你这个废物，如果不是你我们也不会沦落成这样。”又是一巴掌。  
  
    Natasha当然知道红屋计划被破坏后的结果，尽管神盾局并没有直接告诉她，但资料触手可及。参与培训的教官纷纷被秘密处决，大部分半成品被“销毁”，只有少数当时还在执行任务的人逃过了一劫。  
  
    她不知道神盾对此有什么看法，他们偷偷泄露的资料是不是在责备她的良知，好让她不要再对神盾故技重施，不过对同僚的愧疚的确成为了她心头无法痊愈的伤口。  
  
    “对不起。”  
  
    Natasha没有再抬起头。她知道一句对不起并不能弥补Yelena所经历的一切。她曾遇到过其他的幸存者，有些人怨恨她，有些人对她没有感觉，但从来 没有人感激过她。红屋的制度确实毫无人性，但那却是女孩们所认知的全部。并不是所有人都能像她一样开始新生活，大多数人一辈子都只能陷在颠覆了自己所有认 知的生活中迷茫。她们找不到自己活着的意义，徘徊在城市中，与其他人格格不入。有些人自甘堕落，有些人自我了结，当然也有人会找她复仇。她身上已经背负着 红屋计划所有受害者的灵魂，再多几个估计也没差。毕竟她才是揭露了所有人丑恶的一面，却披着伪装得到了救赎的人。  
  
    “红屋可没有教过我们这个。”Yelena掐住了她的脖子，“就是你这个懦弱的半成品葬送了我们！你就应该和那些失败者一样去死，这样我们才不会被你拖 累。我都快要毕业了，但是你摧毁了整个红屋。我本可以做得比你更好的，我本可以洗去红屋的污点，我本可以拯救俄罗斯，但是一切都被你毁了！你这个叛徒！你 这个为了自己抛弃了大家的叛徒！”  
  
    缺氧让Natasha的视线开始发黑，但Yelena的话她听得一清二楚。  
  
    “我是……救…”Natasha试图发话，但Yelena的手指加大了力度，“为了…….救…”  
  
    “我听不见！”Yelena的声音听起来有些愉悦。  
  
    “Yelena，你再这么下去她会死掉的。”那个男人担忧地劝说着。  
  
    “闭嘴！”但是她还是松开了手，Natasha抓紧机会呼吸着，“不过我的确不能这么便宜你，你欠我们这么多，可不能一死了之。”  
  
    “我看过你们的训练。”Natasha试图开导她，“再这么下去，红屋会害死更多人的。”  
  
    “只有脆弱的那些。”Yelena面无表情地打断了她，“达不成目标，她们就不配活着。但是我们只要执行好任务就能活下去，而不是被一纸命令全部消灭掉。等敌人被拖垮后，我们就是英雄。我们不会再回到贫民窟，也不再会有贫民窟。”  
  
    “贫民窟根本不会消失，而且就算他们真的做到了，我们也活不到那一天。你还不明白吗，只要他们哪天厌烦了，他们一样能把我们摆脱干净！”  
  
    “借口！”Yelena再次扼住了她的咽喉，不过这次Natasha选择瞪着她。  
  
    “你不过是在狡辩！你看你都被资本主义灌输了什么思想！你以为神盾局就是什么好东西吗，不过你都愿意和他们一起来猎杀我们了……我明白了，你是不是因为毕 业仪式所以埋怨教官……”Yelena空余的手摸索着扯开了自己的衣服。Natasha以为她要掏出武器准备报仇，但她只是指着她肚皮上歪斜的伤疤。“我 知道毕业仪式的内容，我已经自己完成了。为了祖国我可以牺牲一切，但你做不到，Natasha，这就是我和你的区别。现在我的国家不要我了，你的新主迟早 也会抛弃你。我会等到你众叛亲离的那天的，你会为姐妹们付出代价！”  
  
    Natasha想要摇头，但脖子上的手制止了她的动作。她这次的目标并不是Yelena，她只不过是想看看她以前的同僚现在过得如何，希望借此来减 轻她的负罪感。这也是她加入神盾的理由，她手上染上的血或许一辈子都洗不干净，但她还可以阻止别人无谓地牺牲。她本可以一走了之，独自过着安逸的生活，但 她选择了继续赎罪。她会继续使用着红屋教会她的肮脏伎俩，在接踵而来的任务中祭献自己的生命，只为了在哪次失手后弥留之际不再那么内疚。早在她选上这条路 时，她就做好了被误解的准备，不过显然她还是高估了自己的承受能力。  
  
    从仓库外跑进来了个满身灰尘的男人，显然他刚刚经过一系列打斗，他匆匆地跑到了Yelena身边，好奇地瞥了Natasha一眼，然后他向Yelena耳语了些什么。  
  
    “啧，你的小男友居然摸过来了。”她一脚把Natasha连同椅子一起踢倒在地。“下次我们不会让你这么好受了。”  
  
   
  
     Clint赶到时Natasha已经解开了绳子，正在清点雇佣兵丢下的装备。  
  
    “目标已经被押上直升机了，Nat，谢谢你分散了他们的注意力。”Clint抱着Natasha，然后吻了吻她的脸颊，但是他感受到了她的不对劲，“一切还好吗？”  
  
    “没什么，只是又遇到红屋的人了。”  
  
    “她过得怎么样？”  
  
    “老样子。”  
  
    一旦被红屋染指，没有人可以解脱。  
  
————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 之前为了赶时间就先发在了贴吧，不过好像没头没脑的正经片段文不是很受欢迎的样子，我还是滚回去码pwp吧，这种深沉的东西果然不适合我 Orz


End file.
